(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide jig for lifting an outer wall member which is to be used upon mounting an outer wall member forming a curtain wall to a building body. (2) Description of the Prior Art
A process for mounting a curtain wall unit, in which a building body is framed with steel frame members, a curtain wall unit serving as an outer wall member is transported up to a mounting position by lifting it with a crane installed on the roof or on the ground, and then the curtain wall unit is mounted to the building body, has been heretofore known.
According to this mounting process, since a curtain wall unit is simply lifted up with a crane, there were shortcomings that upon transporting the curtain wall unit up to a mounting position the transporting operation was dangerous and the operation of mounting the curtain wall unit to a building body was also difficult because the curtain wall unit moved as swinging.
Especially under a strong-wind condition, a great danger is encountered due to the fact that the curtain wall unit swings largely as fanned by strong wind, and eventually it may be turned over or may collide with a previously mounted curtain wall unit.
In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Specification No. 55-132861, another mounting process has been known, in which a pair of guide wires are disposed along an outer wall surface of a building in parallel to each other and nearly in the vertical direction, and a curtain wall unit (a facing plate) is transported up to a mounting position by lifting it along the guide wires and is mounted to the outer wall surface of the building.
According to the last-mentioned mounting process, there is a merit that a curtain wall unit can be mounted safely because it does not move as swinging.
However, when this mounting process is employed, a curtain wall unit to be newly mounted must be transported by lifting up to a mounting position while paying attention so as not to interfere with already mounted curtain wall units, thereafter the curtain wall unit to be mounted must be drawn close to the building body to be mounted, so that the mounting operations are very troublesome, and often the curtain wall unit to be mounted may interfere with the already mounted curtain wall units, resulting in damage of the both curtain wall units.